I'm Yours
by kat386
Summary: All about Nessie's relationship with Jacob and Edward throughout the years. Sister piece to My Girl. All the same moments in Nessie's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Age 4

**So here I am once again, working away like some weird little elf. Ladies and gentlemen I presnt to you the first chapter of the My Girl Sequel...**

**-Kat386**

I spotted Dad in the living room and I ran to him. "Daddy!" I yelled with excitement as my hair fanned out all around me.

"I said it's time for bed an hour ago, little princess," he smiled down at me.

I thought back to my conversation with Uncle Emmett a few hours ago, "Uncle Emmett said that I can get you to do anything I want because you're wrapped around my little finger." I attempted a sweet smile but I know it came out as a smirk.

Dad's eyes flashed with annoyance, "Uncle Emmett should learn when to shut his mouth."

When I saw Dads' death stare on Uncle Emmett I grabbed his hand and pulled with all my might. I didn't want my Uncle getting in trouble because of what I said, "Come on Dad. You're the one that just said it was time for bed." I skipped around and kissed everyone goodnight before returning to my Daddy's side. "I want to go back to the cottage tonight."

I knew if I didn't have my bear I wouldn't be able to sleep. Normally I fell asleep with Jacob but he was visiting his sister and nieces in Hawaii. I miss him a lot.

Mom came over and picked me up in her cool arms and we all walked home. Momma kissed the top of my head before setting me down, " Go get ready for bed."

I skipped to my bathroom humming this song that I heard on the radio with Jake last week. I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas before returning to my bedroom. I grabbed my brush off of the top of my dresser and jumped on my bed where I began to brush out my curls. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Daddy grabbed the hairbrush from me and re-placed it on the dresser. I scrambled to get under my covers and he chuckled at me lightly before helping tuck me in.

"Goodnight, love," Daddy whispered.

"Goodnight, Daddy," I whispered softly. "Daddy?" He turned back around as he was about to shut the corr. "I love you."

"I love you too, my girl," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Age 4

**Enjoy.**

Jacob was supposed to get home today so I decided I would wait by the window for him. At 7o'clock sharp I jumped out of bed and changed into a sundress and Momma braided my hair. I took a book and went to go sit on the window seat. I didn't end up reading much. Just staring out the window waiting for him.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Momma asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Momma, I'm sure. I just want Jacob to come home already. Didn't he miss me too?" I asked dramatically.

"Of course he missed you, honey. But you have to remember he does have other family here that he might want to-"

I cut her off, "Jake!" I was off the seat in a second and running full speed towards him. I launched myself into his open arms and all the questions that have been burning in my mind for the past two hours begin falling out of my mouth. "How was your flight? How's Rebecca? And the baby? I bet the baby's cute. Why couldn't I go? I missed you. I don't want you to leave me for that long ever again. Are you going to spend the day with me?" I paused because I realized I was out of breath.

"That's right Nessie, breathe." Jacob teased. "I wish I could honey, but I have to go. I have some-"

"-pack stuff," I finished for him and began to squirm in his arms."Figures," I muttered under my breath, annoyed. I turned around so he wouldn't see how much that actually hurt me.

Jake sighed, "Nessie, you know I love you, right?"

Of course I know that. "No, I don't know that," I said instead. I turned but he gently grabbed my arm.

"Renesmee, look at me." Not only did he use my full name, but he also used his Alpha voice. He never used his Alpha voice. "As soon as I finish with the pack I'll come back. We'll have a movie night, okay?"

"You promise?" I asked looking at him through my lashes.

"I promise," he whispered.

He pulled me into an embrace once more and I kissed him on the cheek.

I spent the whole day with Momma and Esme. We baked cookies and muffins and cupcakes then after dinner I changed into my most favorite pair of pajamas and returned to my spot by the window. Jake came back around 8:00 and Momma and Daddy left. They did that often. I'm not sure where they go but I do know they won't be back until morning. I kissed them both goodnight and then Jacob started the movie.

We talked through almost the whole thing. I used my gift to show him some of the things he missed while he was away and he told me all about his adventures while he was there. I told him that we baked for him and even made sugar free cookies for Billy. The doctor has been getting on him for his blood sugar.

The credits finally started rolling and I let out a huge yawn, "Will you stay tonight?"

"Anything for you," he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my bedroom where he laid down next to me on my bed. I snuggled into his warm chest.

"I never asked you. How was the pack?" I asked, fighting off sleep.

"They were fine. I missed my boys, but not nearly as much as I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"Jake? If the pack are your boys, then who is your girl?" I asked curiously.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked me.

I listed off every girl I could think of, but he shook his head to every single one. "Then who is it?" I asked finally.

"You, Nessie. You're my girl."

And for the first time in four days, I slept a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Age 11

**I'm praying for the victims and families of the Newtown Connecticut shooting.**

Alice had dragged Mom shopping, so Dad and I were spending the day together. We were lounging outside. I was reading a book that Emily had given me.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" he answers.

"What's going to happen when I get married?" I asked. I set my book down in the soft grass.

"What do you mean, honey?" he asked a bit startled.

Today was just one of those days that my mind couldn't stop racing. I was thinking about the future when I had kids. Would the Volturi want to check on them too? Would I ever be completely out of the woods with them? Would my husband and I live here with the rest of the family, or would we (preferably) have our own home? Would I be married to Jacob? That one was weird to think about.

"When I get married and move out, what's going to happen? Are you guys going to leave? I know you can't stay here forever."

"Renesmee, what brought this on, you still have a long time before you need to even think about moving out," he asked looking at me as if I had announced I was getting married tomorrow.

"When I went to go visit Emily the other day, she gave me this book. It's full of quotes, not just from famous philosophers, but also from pop culture. It's separated into different sections. The one I'm reading now is all about girls."

He looked at me funny, "Sorry, but I'm still not following."

"Listen to this quote," I flipped open to a yellowed page and began reading. "What are little girls made of? They're made of ribbons and butterfly kisses and wonder at Christmas and birthday wishes and a heap of giggles and wiggles and love; these are the things little girls are made of."

"That made you think of when you move out?"

"This quote is directly after it, 'Today, my baby, went from a little girl, to a little lady.'"

"What do you think they're trying to say?" He questioned. I knew he was frustrated because my mind was closed off right now.

"I think they're talking about marriage. Maybe not specifically marriage. I guess, just growing up in general. Marriage is just the first thing that comes to my mind."

"Well, eventually we will have to move. You're correct on that. I'm not sure if they're talking about marriage though. That's not what makes a little girl grow into a young woman. Not to me at least."

"Oh, well, what does it mean to you?" I asked.

"Speaking from personal experience, it means seeing you grow up over the years. How you've become more and more independent." I smiled at him. My dad was such a softy.

"Nessie!" Jacobs voice boomed. I jumped up and brushed off my shorts. I skipped to the sliding glass door and turned around, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Age 11

**I know, I know. The last chapter was a bit boring. This one has some drama in it for you.**

**-Kat386**

Jacob was coming over today- not unlike every other day- but since the weather was actually nice for a change I decided that I wanted to go to the beach so that I could sketch. Jake came to collect me and we hopped in the Rabbit.

I was about halfway through my oil pastel drawing when Jacob asked the dreaded question. For some reason all anyone around my house lately could talk about was whether or not I was going to high school. Normally he was very perceptive and knew when I didn't want to talk about something. But I guess today he didn't care. "Nessie, why don't you want to go to school?"

"Jake, I really don't want to fight with you about this right now," I sighed. I have a reason, I just know that it's irrational and I don't want him to laugh at me.

"I'm tired of you dodging the question. Damn, just answer me," he snapped at me.

I stood up angrily shoving my art supplies in my back pack, "Take me home."

"And now you're going to be a brat?" he yelled, angrily waving his hands around. "Nessie, you've always been able to talk to me before. What's so different about this? I just don't understand you've always been so adventurous. What's so scary about school?"

I can feel the tears forming in my eyes and I silently curse myself. Why do I have to be such a baby? Why does that have to hurt me so much? His eyes soften and he tries to wrap a comforting arm around me, but I move out of the way. I just want to go home. So I tell him that. He begins to walk back to the car and I fall behind so I can discreetly wipe my tears away.

I climb in the backseat, and I can see the hurt in his eyes. "Take me to the cottage," I say when I think he's going to try and take me to the main house. It's the only thing I said to him the whole car ride.

He pulls up and puts the car in park, "Do you need me to walk you in?" he asks.

"No, Jacob. I'm a big girl, I don't need help opening the front door," I snap getting out of the car without even saying goodbye. When I get inside I stand just at the door for a second. I can't believe he didn't stop me. Some hidden emotion claws at my chest. I convince myself it's anger, but in the back of my mind I know it can only be hurt.

I have the sudden urge to get rid of anything that might give my family the wrong idea that I actually want to go to school. I drop my backpack on the floor and make my way to my room. Anything I see that could be remotely school related I through into a giant pile on the ground.

I didn't even know Jacob had come into the house until I felt his warm hands on my arms. I momentarily freeze, and then I remember that I'm angry at him. I start flailing around his arms hitting, kicking and punching him. I start saying things that I know I would never in a million years mean. "I hate you, Jacob! I never ever, ever, ever want to see you ever again!"

And all at once the fight left me. I realized that it wasn't anger that was surging through my veins, it was worry and fear and hurt piercing my heart. "You want to know why I don't want to go to school? I don't want you to-"I felt my face heat up and I knew I must have been scarlet. "I don't want to forget about me."

He pulled back to look at me, "What?"

"I don't want you to forget about me," I breathed.

"Ness, what makes you think I'm going to forget about you?" He asked with wide eyes,

"We spend every day together. What if us being apart... What if you like being away from me? What am I going to do without you?" I knew it was stupid and irrational, but when my Mom first mentioned me going to school, that's the first thing I thought of. I would obviously still spend a ridiculous amount of time with him and see him every day and my dad would still be jealous and I would still laugh at his stupid jokes and I would still make him my special sweet tea, and he would still crush me at x-box, and I would still fall asleep with him, and go to bonfires with him, and we would still do everything we would do on a normal day, so when I really got to thinking about it, not all that much would change. But the thought of him leaving still terrified me.

I started crying like the little baby I am and I buried my face in his shirt so he wouldn't see me. I felt him lift me, and then replace me on my bed lying down next to me.

"Nessie, I will never ever forget about you. I could be halfway around the world and I would still think about you constantly. I love you too much. You know I would never push you to do something that I didn't think was right for you," he promised.

"I love you, Jake," I whispered.

"I love you, too. Remember what I told you? You're my girl."


	5. Chapter 5: Age 14

I was trying to concentrate on my Chemistry book, but I couldn't because I could feel Matt's eyes on me. I looked up and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back before reaching over and closing the book on me, "Let's take a break." We've only been studying for twenty minutes. "I'll give you a tour of the house."

"Okay," I said anyway, getting up as he grabbed my hand. So he took me to every room in his house, giving me a brief description before moving onto the next. We stopped at a door at the end of the hall.

"And this is my bedroom," he said as he pushed the door open.

I stepped in after him and looked around. The walls were painted a dark, navy blue, his small, twin sized bed was pushed to the corner of the room and it had a maroon comforter crumpled at the end. There was only one small window and the blinds were drawn, so there was no natural light at all. His closet had clothes spilling out of it.

He plopped down on his bed and gave me a smirk, patting the spot next to him. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, but against my better judgment I sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and started running his fingers on the inside of my elbow. "Nessie, have you ever been kissed before?" he asked me.

I felt compelled to tell the truth, "No. This is my first year in public school. I was home-schooled my entire life."

"I'd really like to kiss you," he whispered already leaning in closer. My eyelids fluttered shut and soon his lips met mine. They were soft at first, but they soon grew rough. He wanted more and I could tell. He began shifting his weight and I realized he was trying to lie on top of me. I pushed him away. He looked at me for a second before beginning to speak, "You know, Nessie, I always like bad girls. Girls that don't follow the rules. I can tell you're one of those girls." He started kissing me again and soon he was on top of me. His fingers found themselves at my belt. That's when I had to draw the line.

"I'm sorry. I can't be that girl," I said as I stood up.

"What do you mean?" he asked rudely.

"That girl that loses her virginity at age fourteen to some older guy in his bedroom when we're supposed to be studying," I said brushing my fingers through my now mussed hair. "I'm not going to be that girl that just gives you what you want."

He looked at me, "Then I guess you're going to be that girl that leaves."

I nodded my head, pulling my cell phone out of my back pocket and exiting his room. I dialed the number hoping it was Aunt Alice. Of course it was. "I'm on my way," she spoke into the receiver.

"Okay," I whispered, collecting my things and putting them in my backpack.


	6. Chapter 6: Age 14

I thanked Aunt Alice before I silently opened the front door to the cottage. Mom's on the couch and Dad's in the kitchen, but I try to go unnoticed. I failed.

"How was school today, Nessie?" I hear Dad's voice.

"Fine," I mumble. "It was... fine."

Please don't ask me what's wrong. Please don't ask me what's wrong. "Anything you want to talk about?" Of course he has to ask.

"No, Dad. I promise there isn't anything I want to talk to YOU about," I emphasize the you.

His heads whips around to look at me, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dad, it's girl stuff," I say trying to give him the hint.

"But you'll tell Jake, won't you?" he asks and I can tell that he's hurt.

"NO!" I shout in horror. "I most definitely will not tell Jacob. So don't say anything to him." I narrow my eyes at him. "I know you, Dad. You'll tell Jake that there's something wrong with me to get him all worried, because you know that if he asks I'll tell him. Then you'll use your freaky mind powers to spy on me."

"Nessie, please just tell me what happened," he begged.

I walked to the phone and dialed Jake's number. "Hey, Jake!" I said cheerfully into the receiver.

"Hey, Nessie. I was just about to leave when I heard the phone ringing. Is everything alright?" He asked concern suddenly coloring his voice.

"I'm not feeling so hot today, so don't bother coming over. I'd just be a bore. I'll probably just lie down once I finish my homework," I lied and I felt horrible about it the entire time.

"You're not feeling good? Then maybe I should come over and check on you. I really think it might be best if I bring you some soup. Then I can tuck you in," he ranted and my heart melted.

"No, Jake. Really, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, Ness," he answered dejectedly before hanging up the phone.

"I'm just going to go to bed. Love you, Daddy. Goodnight, Mom. Love you."

I made my way to my bedroom and laid down on the soft comforter without even changing into pajamas. It was only a few minutes until I started crying. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer.

I just let all the hurt and pain and betrayal out. I honestly thought he cared for me. He was my first crush. He was the first boy that I ever had more than friendly feelings towards. I feel so stupid. Like I should have seen this coming. And to add on to all those emotions I felt guilty for lying to Jake and shameful for going that far with him. This is how I would remember my first kiss for the rest of time. I knew I needed to tell Jake. But I also knew that he was going to flip shit. My Mom and Dad too. They had the right to know.

Mom came walking in the door. It only took a simple, "What's wrong, baby girl?" for me to totally spill my guts. She let me cry on her shoulder for a few minutes before saying that she thought it was important for me to talk to my father. I couldn't help but agree.

So that's when my Dad came in. I knew he was at the door before he even knocked, so I simply told him to come in.

I'm curled up in the middle of my bed and I really, really just want to be curled up around Jake. Or my Dad. I really don't give him enough credit. He's the best Daddy anyone could ever ask for.

He comes in cautiously at first, but then I think he throws all caution to the wind because he closes the door and comes to my side. "There's this guy at school," I finally begin speaking after a few minutes of silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence that normally falls between me and my Father. It was filled with my tension and his worry. "His name's Matt. We've been friends for awhile, but recently he's started being really sweet. I started to develop a crush. Dad, please don't freak out. I went to his house after school today because we were going to study together. We were in his room and we started- Dad deep breaths- we started making out. He wanted to go farther, but I told him no." A tear escaped the corner of my eye and i quickly swiped it away.

"Well, Nessie, you did the right thing," he comforted rubbing my back.

"He got mad at me. He threw a fit because I wouldn't go all the way with him." He stared blankly at me. He still didn't understand. "Don't you get it? That's all he ever wanted from me! He never liked me, just the things he thought I would do with him." I burst out in noisy, body shaking sobs.

I could tell he was mad. But I could also tell that right now he just wanted to be a good father and be there for me, "You did the right thing, love. He's a jerk. Most guys' are. Trust me, I know."

For hours and hours I cried on his chest. I didn't hold back. I got snot all over his shirt but I knew he didn't care.

"Please don't tell Jake," I wept. "He would flip. I don't want him going to jail for something that stupid. I don't want you doing anything rash either. Now that I think about it, I have a lot of crazy protective guys in my life."

"Yes you do, my girl. Yes you do," he whispered in my ear as I fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Age 14

"Nessie?" Jake answered on the second ring.

"Hi, Jacob," I answered, already feeling the ball of guilt in my stomach at what I was about to do.

"Are you feeling any better? I called this morning to check on you but your Dad said you had already left for school." He is literally the sweetest thing.

"Yeah, I had to leave early today because my friend Jen wanted to talk to me about something and she said that it simply couldn't be done over the phone." Or _I_ wanted to tell _her_ something that simply couldn't be done over the phone. Something that I really want to confide in _you_ about but I'm really scared of what your reaction will be. "But actually I still am not really feeling up to our usual visit. I'm just going to take it easy tonight."

"Oh, okay." I hurt his feelings. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Renesmee."

"I love you, Jacob. I really, really love you," I whispered into the phone.

"I know, honey. I love you too. I-I gotta go." And then he hung up. I started crying, but this time it had nothing to do with the Matt ordeal.

I ran to my room and slammed the door before one of my family members could find me crumpled on the kitchen counter.

It was about an hour later when Jake showed up at my window. I was sitting at my easel sketching when I heard him clear his throat. I smiled real big at first temporarily forgetting the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't seen him in two days and I missed him so much. Then I remembered that I had to tell him something that would probably make him very disappointed in me. The smile slipped off my face.

He climbed inside my window, "Hi, Ness."

"Hi. I thought I told you not to come," I say nervously.

"Well, you did. I wanted to check on you. You've been sick for a day or two now. I was worried," he said looking at me with big, sad eyes.

"Oh, well, no reason to be worried. I'm fine," I say quickly. Too quickly.

"Yeah, actually you don't look sick at all," I can't look into his eyes anymore, so I look down at my lap. My throat starts to strain from holding back the tears. "Why are you lying to me? I thought we were closer than this."

"We are Jake, we are. I'm scared to tell you."

"Nessie, you know you can tell me anything. I'll protect you from anything," he growled.

"That's the problem, Jake. Some things you can't protect me from. Something happened. As in the past, you can't change what already happened. I love you that much more for wanting to, but you can't Jake. You just can't. I'm scared that if I tell you, you'll fly off the handle, and want to murder someone," I finished my speech and looked at him expectantly.

"Just tell me, Renesmee," he begs.

"You should sit," I confess. He takes my advice and sits down on the stool at my easel. I sit on the edge of my bed. My hands are in my lap and I am ringing them. "There was this guy at school. And we were friends, good friends actually. He started being sweet, and I started to like him. I went his house after school to study. He told me we were going to study," I trailed off searching for the right way to word this next part. "We went up to his room and we started... doing things. Then he wanted to- he wanted- he wanted to have sex with me." I was kind of surprised that I said it so straight up like that. "But I told him no, of course. Then he got mad. He started yelling at me." He moved to my side, wrapping an arm around me. I nuzzled my face into his warm shoulder. "He never liked me for me. He only liked my body. It was never more than physical attraction for him."

"Guys are jerks, Ness," he said after placing a sweet kiss on the top of my head. He was actually taking it way easier than I thought he would.

"You're about to go rip his head off aren't you?"

"You have no idea," he whispered.

"I just don't understand why he had to lead me on. I really liked him. When I went to school today and I passed him in the hall he looked the other way," I confessed.

"What did you say his name was?" he asked.

"Matt. There's no way in hell I'm telling you his last name."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Fine."

"Jake?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm really, really sorry for keeping this from you. I-I just feel s-so dirty and used. Jake, he made me feel like sex is all I'm good for," I began to sob.

"Nessie, no boy should ever make you feel this way. You deserve so much better. If he doesn't realize that you're not only beautiful, but also smart, funny and amazing to be around, then it's his fault. You can't let him get you down, Little Girl. I know you're hurting and I will always be here for you no matter what, just remember that I love you with all my heart."

And I sat with him for hours crying off and on. Finally I stood up and told him that I was going to get ready for bed. He nodded his head as I padded off to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair out before washing the make-up off my face and changing into my pajamas.

When I returned to my room Jake wasn't there. My heart dropped and I opened my bedroom door thinking something was wrong. But when I opened the door, there he was chatting with my Dad. He turned his head and gave me a small smile. He opens the door and motions for me to go inside, him following close behind. He gets under the covers with me and stretches out his arm so that it can act as my pillow. "Goodnight, Nessie. I love you."

"I love you too, Jake," I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8: Age 16

I had grown up listening to not only classical music, but also country. Whenever Jake gave me a ride anywhere the only type of music we could agree on was country. I had really grown to love it. So when I heard that Kip Moore was performing in Seattle I just had to go.

"Please, Daddy! Come on, it's one night! Not even a full night, a few hours," I widened my eyes and batted my eyelashes. He could never say no to puppy dog eyes. "Dad, it's not as if I'm going to see ACDC. It's Kip Moore! And Jake will be there! What can happen to me with Jake?"

He looked at me skeptically, "I don't know, Nessie. To me you're still my baby. I'm not sure if you're ready to go to a concert."

"I've been to concerts before," I huffed.

"I'm sorry, but when have you ever been to a concert?" He asked, whipping around to scrutinize me.

There I go again, opening up my big mouth without thinking. "I've snuck out like four times, Dad. You would think living in house full of vampires it would be a lot more difficult than it was." I've snuck out like twelve times and each time was with Jake, someone from the pack or my closest friend from school, Jen.

"I'm still not sure why I should let you go. And you're not helping yourself with the whole, 'I snuck out four times' bit," he states firmly.

I just start to ramble about trust because I know he's close to cracking, "Daddy, please. Do you not trust me? Do you honestly not trust me? I can't believe that you don't-"

"Nessie!" He interrupts. "If you shut up I will let you go."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy! I love you!" I squealed happily, before continuing to paint my nails.

It's quiet for a few minutes before I hear my Dad's soft voice break through, "Nessie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Jake imprinted on you, when you were first born. You know, you've heard the story a thousand times. Do you love Jake, Nessie?" He asked studying me.

Well, duh. That's exactly what I wanted to say. Jacob was so important to me. He was always there for me. He knew exactly how to make me feel better. He knows what to say to make me laugh. He knows when I don't want to talk and he knows when I do. He knows my favorite color, perfume and flavor bubblegum. He knows every intimate detail about me and vice versa. "Of course I love Jake. He means the world to me," I say instead.


	9. Chapter 9: Age 16

**A/N Ah! I know, I know. It's been forever since I updated this story. I hope this chapter really makes up for it. I'll try and post the next one as soon as possible.**

**P.S. Make sure to check out the other story I'm working on. It's called ****_Growing Pains_****. It's about Quil and Claire. Thanks my lovelies!**

**-Kat386**

Have you ever woken up and knew you had something to be excited about, but for a minute or two you can't remember why? That was what happened to me. I woke up on an unusual high and it took me five whole minutes to remember that it was because the concert was tonight.

I stayed in my pajamas all morning and I tried my best to keep busy. Normally Jake would have been here the minute I woke up, but since he's missing patrol tonight he had to take it during the day. I did my usual chores plus cleaning my room and going through all my old makeup and clothes, getting rid of anything that doesn't fit or that I don't use.

Finally at five o'clock I began to get ready. I showered and blow dried my hair. I changed into dark denim skinny jeans, a long sleeve, body hugging shirt and a pair of black Madden boots. I applied my makeup and straightened my hair. I was running late as usual, but Jacob knew I would be, so he came inside and took a seat on my bed and watched me finish getting ready.

We left at almost seven and the concert began at ten so we would probably have just enough time to get there. The ride was long, but we talked the entire time. We finally pulled up to the huge stadium and we went through all the motions. Waited in line, gave the people our tickets and so on and so forth.

When we had entered the building I turned to Jake, embarrassed. "Jake I have to go to the bathroom before we go find our seats." I wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow, but I could feel the moisture when we entered. I don't think he noticed my shocked expression. I thanked god that I had brought protection just in case.

It was a little while before we finally found the bathrooms. Jacob turned towards me, "The bathroom's are over there. I'm going to stand right here. Come back when you're done. Please don't go wandering off." I knew he would be nervous. He always got a little antsy before I went somewhere alone.

"Okay, Jake. I'll only be a minute," I smiled at him before scurrying off to the bathrooms.

Most people had already gone to their assigned seats so there were only a few other women in there. I didn't have to wait for a stall to open. I unzipped my little yellow cross body bag and was in and out of the bathroom in just a few minutes.

I was searching for Jacob when I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder. I turned not really sure who I was expecting and there was a man. He was probably mid to late twenties, dirty blonde hair, some scruff on his chin and bright green eyes. He smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Hi, sweetheart. You want a drink?" he asked, offering up his one red cup.

"No thanks," I replied. Years of being around my family had taught me to have good manners. I couldn't just forget them. "I'm underage," I explained.

"Well, sweetheart, haven't you heard? It's only illegal if you get caught," he smirked. I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about beer anymore.

I shook my head no, "Really, I'm okay." I was starting to get freaked out now and I looked around frantically for Jacob.

"Come on honey, just one drink," he reasoned as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I tried to relieve myself from his grasp but he just held on tighter.

I saw the man jump slightly and I wasn't sure why until I heard Jake's smooth voice, "Get your hands off of her." He shoved him away from me and brought me into his arms. This time I welcomed the physical contact. Unlike with that other man. "Get lost before I rip your legs off and you're physically unable too."

I scooted around so I was positioned more than slightly behind Jake. I was shocked to hear that the man actually responded to Jacob. He was using the Alpha voice. I realized he was speaking to me, "She doesn't seem like she wants me to go. Do you, sweetheart?"

Jake finally going over the edge grabbed the front of his t-shirt. I saw his large hand ball into a fist and I grabbed his arm before he could hit the guy. "Jake," I warned. "He's not worth it. Come on, let's just go."

I yanked on his bicep one more time before he finally let the terrified guy go. I began to lead him outside away from all people. He needed to get to a secluded forest right away. I explained this to him when he looked at me questioningly.

When we finally reached the woods he took five large steps away from me. "Stay there for a few minutes, Ness. I can't risk phasing with you so close."

"Are you okay, Jake?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I'm fine honey. You can come here now," he said opening his arms. I walked into them gratefully and he wrapped me up.

"That guy wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to get away, but he was so persistent. I'm sorry," my voice cracked.

"Don't apologize, Ness. It's not your fault. I'll always be here to protect you, because you're mine." My heart melted.


	10. Chapter 10: Age 17 (Fully Grown)

**A/N Drum roll pleeeeease...**

I missed Jacob so much. I was away for a whole week. Seven days without seeing him. We of course talked on the phone and texted nonstop, but it just wasn't the same. I had come to realize my feelings for Jacob probably about six months back. I could feel that transitioning and although both Jake and I tried to fight it we were both ready to be more than best friends. We were soul mates and that's how we belonged.

I entered the familiar home and greeted Mr. Black. He was always very welcoming to me and I loved him like a father figure. I laugh at Billy as he tells me that I'm not allowed to leave anymore. He says that I "pretty up the old house." He's so sweet.

I sense Jacob enter the room and butterflies erupt in my tummy. "Jake!" I yell as I jump into his arms. He picks me up and spins me around, "I missed you so much, Jake." He pulls me out onto the porch.

"I missed you too, little girl," he whispers in my ear."Let's go for a walk. You can tell me all about your trip," he says as he grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the forest.

We continue to walk hand in hand and I tell him almost every detail of what happened when I was gone. I can feel his eyes on me but I try to ignore them and continue talking.

I'm suddenly overcome with love and happiness and just this really cool content feeling. I'm just so happy to be home. Because wherever Jacob is _is_ my home. I stop walking and he turns to look back at me. He must have seen my watery eyes because he suddenly asks, "What's wrong, Ness?"

"I missed you a lot. I don't ever want to leave you again," I say honestly even if that's not what I was thinking about.

"You don't have to, I promise," he said, placing a kiss on my hairline.

We turn to walk back to the little house and my left boot gets caught on my right boot. I try to catch my balance but I end up falling in the soft leaves. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped. I swear I'm so clumsy. Jake turned to me as I was pulling myself onto my butt, 'What happened?"

"I tripped over my own two feet," I laughed. I can feel a slight stinging on my knee and I pull them both up to my face to examine them. "Ugh," I groan. "I scraped myself."

He leans his torso over me to inspect the injury for himself, "Oh no. It looks pretty bad. I think we might have to chop it off."

"Ja-Ake," I giggled uncontrollably. He was so goofy sometimes.

"You're right. We should have a professional look at it right away. Just in case I'm right," he began to lean even further down and at first I thought he was going to kiss my wound like he always does when I hurt myself. Instead though, he slipped his hands under me and swung me up onto his shoulder. I shrieked at first but it was soon replaced with laughs of pure joy.

"Jake! You better not drop me," I yelled at him. But on the inside I knew he wouldn't. I trusted him with my life. He would never let me down or hurt me on purpose. That much I knew.

I felt his speed pick up and soon he was full on sprinting. "The longer we wait the worse it will be."

He skipped the steps entirely only having to stretch one leg out in order to be at the top. We finally got inside and he placed me softly on the kitchen counter. He reached up above me to fiddle around in the cabinets and I took a silent moment to worship his body heat against the whole length of my body. He emerged with a cotton ball and a box of band-aids. He wet the cotton ball and softly wiped the blood and dirt from the scathed part of my leg. He attempted to take a band-aid out of the box, but when he realized his fingers were much too large I laughed and took the box from him. After he had peeled those annoying papers on the back off he gently padded it onto my knee.

He looked up at me and I realized I had been caught admiring him, but I really didn't care. We stood there wordlessly for a minute or two, and I guess Jacob realized just how close we were because he attempted to take a step back. I restrained him though, by grabbing hold the front of his shirt and keeping him standing in between my partially parted legs.

Our faces moved closer and closer together. Slowly, though. Neither of us was in a rush. My eyelids fluttered close and I waited for Jake to make the final move. He did and it couldn't have been any more amazing. His lips brushed tenderly against mine and I brought my hands up around his neck. His fingers found my curls and our lips met again this time more passionately. They were still filled with just as much love as the first time, but there was an underlying need this time.

"I love you so much," he whispered. My heart soared.

"I love you too," I smiled. "Jake?"

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"I'm yours," I told him before placing another peck on his soft pink lips.


	11. Chapter 11: Age 17 (Fully Grown)

**Enjoy...**

Jacob dropped me off at home and I kissed him goodbye (insert girly sigh here.) I went to go find Daddy with a huge, goofy grin plastered on my face. I finally found him stretched out on his bed. I joined him, "Daddy, we need to talk." I could literally feel the anxiety coming off of him. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, honey. You can tell me anything," he said, turning to look at me expectantly.

I thought about my words carefully, deciding that telling him straight out would be best. "Well, don't freak out, but Dad, I'm in love with Jacob. I have been for a few months now."

I was surprised when he smiled at me, "I know honey, but you didn't have to tell me this. I understand that you're a teenage girl, you have the right to your private thoughts and secrets."

"I know, Daddy. That's not all though. Today he kissed me," I felt him freeze and I quickly continued. "Don't be like that. He was a perfect gentleman. He always is. Dad, it was perfect. It was just like the books I used to read when I was younger." Insert another girly sigh here. "I really love him."

Dad smiled before wrapping one arm around my shoulder. "Your Grandma Renee once told your Mother that me and her move like magnets. Whenever one of us moves, so does the other. You and Jake are much the same. I've watched you two before. Like gravity," I was surprised that he's paid so much attention all these years.

I felt compelled to tell him everything. I've always known I could trust my Dad, but for some reason I felt like we were really bonding. "Do you remember that kid, Matt?" He nodded his head so I continued on, "I never told anyone this, but that was my way of rebelling against Jake. No, not Jake," I clarified, "My future. I thought it wasn't fair that my future was already set. I loved Jake, don't get me wrong. I'm his imprint, I'll always love him, but I didn't understand how all the other girls got to date, and go out, and I didn't because I basically already knew who I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

"I always wondered what brought that on. Nessie, you know me. Pretty much everything in my mind has to relate to science. Love is the only exception. No science or math can explain what Bella and I have, or what you and Jake have. You understand what I'm saying?" She hummed a quiet yes. "I think imprinting is just a shove in the right direction for werewolves. Like, if Jake wasn't a wolf and you two met, you would still fall in love. It's like a built in match. com, except much stronger, and more powerful. You get it?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I understand, Daddy. It helps them skip the whole process of having to search for the person. It lets them know who their other half is."

"Exactly," he smiled proudly down at me.

I felt a heavy feeling in my chest. I don't even know why but I felt like crying. I was turning into a stereotypical teenage girl. I jumped up off my parents' bed, "Enough of this sappy stuff. Want to have a movie night?"

"Anything for you, Nessie. Anything for you," his nostalgic voice floated through.


	12. Chapter 12: Perfect Fit

It's been a whole blissfully happy year since Jake and I first shared a kiss. Well, I guess it wasn't all happy. Billy's death took a toll on all of us, and that two week period was really hard. But like all other couples we worked it out and moved on.

We had lost our virginity to each other five months into our relationship. I was really nervous, but so was Jake. It was a really special way to declare our undying love for each other.

I was currently snuggled up against Jacob's hard chest, and as much as I didn't want to I knew I had to get up. My deadline was in a few days and I really needed to get writing.

I turned on my new Mac laptop- a one year anniversary present from Jacob- and began to furiously type away. Writing was something I had always enjoyed, so when a job was presented to me I had to take it. I especially liked it because I hardly ever had to go into the office, which was located in Port Angeles. Only a few times every couple months, either for staff meetings or to speak with my boss.

It was another hour or so before I felt Jake begin to stir. I could feel his 5 o'clock shadow rubbing against the pale skin on my thigh. "Ness? Do you have to work in bed?" He moaned tiredly before sitting up quickly.

"Sorry, Jake," I said eyes wide. "I didn't know it bothered you that much." I was more than a bit startled at his stick straight stature.

"No, no. It's not that. I just remembered... something," he trailed off, looking at me nervously.

"Oh, okay then," I shrugged my shoulders, forgetting his weird attitude. I saved the piece I was working on before shutting my computer and setting it on our- I mean his bedside table. I guess you can probably tell I spend most nights here. I leaned over and placed my lips on his gently, "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Renesmee," he whispered, keeping his strong, brown eyes on mine. He laid his head down on my stomach and it got really quiet. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was companionable. We didn't always need to talk to communicate. "Nessie," Jacob broke the silence first. "Remember that time a few months ago, when Billy was in the hospital. When he called and asked for me, and just me?"

I shuddered. I did not like to think about those few, really tough weeks. Not only were they hard on us all because of the great loss, but it was also hard because Jake and I were fighting nonstop. It put our relationship through the ringer. But, "Yes, I remember. He said he had something very important to tell you. That was near the end, when he told you he was going to leave the house to you."

"Yeah, you're right, but that's not all that he told me. He wanted to give me some father-son advice," he confessed. This piqued my interest because he had never told me anything of this sort.

"Oh?" I responded a bit nervously. His tone was getting increasingly more serious.

He got up from the bed and brushed himself off. He pulled something out of his pocket, but his big hand covered the whole thing, so I couldn't see. "Yeah," he continued. "He told me that one day I would want to marry you. You know, make it official. He told me one day I would want to settle down with you and start a family. He didn't tell me though, that it would be so soon." My heart stopped as he got down on one knee, and revealed the black velvet box in his hand. "Nessie, I love you so much. You're my life. You're my girl. Will you do me the very huge honor and please become Mrs. Jacob Black?"

I sucked in a breath as my heart restarted. I didn't even have to think twice, "Yes, Jake. Of course I will marry you. Did you think I was going to say no?" I giggled giddily as he slid the ring on. It fit me beautifully and perfectly.


	13. Chapter 13: Big News

**If you also follow my ****_Growing Pains _****story about Quil and Claire you would have already heard my excuses and promise. I've been so busy lately, that's the reason I haven't updated in sooo long. But, the more you spam me out with reviews the soon I'll update the next chapter ;-)**

"I don't want to go home yet," I giggled as Jake continued to pin me against the front door.

"I don't want you to either, baby. Believe me. But, one of us has to be responsible and you have to go to Port Angeles tomorrow morning," he breathed into my neck.

"Goodnight, Jake. I love you," I kissed his lips.

"I love you too, baby," he kissed me back.

I knew my Mom and Dad would be gone, so I took my time showering and getting ready for bed. I was on a giddy high, and I kept glancing down at the gorgeous ring that seemed to keep calling my eyes down. I sighed dramatically as I placed it safely on my ring mannequin next to my bed.

I already couldn't wait to put it on in the morning.

* * *

My alarm went off bright and early. I grasped blindly on my bedside table for a few minutes before finally hitting the off button. I groaned loudly. I am so not a morning person.

After getting ready, I emerged out into the kitchen. I could smell the coffee, and I followed my nose. "Morning, Daddy," I greeted after pouring myself a mug of coffee.

"Early start?" He guessed correctly. My heart went into over drive when I remembered the events of yesterday. "What time do you have to go in?"

I answered him casually, "Oh, I don't have to leave until around ten."

He looked confusedly at the clock, "Honey, it's only eight thirty now."

I was afraid to speak, knowing that my voice would most likely shake from nervousness, "I know, but I need to talk to you." I made sure my left hand was safely away in my pocket before continuing. I couldn't help daze out and get all sentimental before being straight up with him, "Daddy, Jake proposed last night." I stopped before adding, "And I said yes." Just in case he needed clarification. I grinned, "Jake and I are engaged to be married."

He smiled happily at me, "Congratulations, honey. I'm so happy for you." He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

Something wasn't right. He should be throwing a hissy fit. He should be whining and crying about how he is going to lose his baby girl. "You don't seem very surprised," I said, peering at him through squinted eyes.

Now it was his turn to look nervous, "Well, you see, love, Jacob came to me last week. He wanted to do it the old fashioned way, where he asks permission."

"Why did he have to ask you?" I snapped. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.

"He asked me because even though you're too stubborn to admit it, he knew it would mean a lot to you if I gave you my blessing."

I pursed my lips because I knew he was right. Plus, I didn't have time to be mad. I have a wedding to plan.


	14. Chapter 14: Pre-Wedding Bonus Chapter

**Last night I had realized how long it has been since I updated this story. Anyway, I sinerely apologize. Please enjoy this little bonus chapter.**

"Shoo, shoo, shoo!" Aunt Alice reprimands Jake as she pushes him out the door. "It will be midnight in an hour and you two cannot see each other the day of the wedding! Plus, Nessie has a bunch of beauty essentials to take care of tonight before she can finally get some rest."

I blow Jacob a kiss and he catches it in the air right before my Aunt slams the door in his face. I race to the window so I can watch the whole pack off. I told Quil and Embry absolutely no strippers. I know they'll listen to me. It's Collin and Brady I'm worried about.

I sigh as I get dragged upstairs and placed on the counter of the monstrous bathroom. "Okay, Nessie. I'm going to draw you a bath, then while it's running I'm going to put on your face mask. The mask will take about a half hour to set, and then I'm going to wax your legs, armpits and bikini line when you get out. Then I'm going to paint your nails and put the curlers in your hair."

I sat quietly as she turned on the hot water, and added some bubble bath. She returned and got to work spreading the thick green concoction all over my face. She smiled at me and helped me down. "I'm going to wet your hair, Ness." She rinsed my bronze locks with the shower head and began to scrub the shampoo through my curls. Why can't I do this myself you may ask? I honestly don't know. It was just in Aunt Alice's nature to want to do everything for me.

When I was finally finished in the tub, I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel, and Aunt Alice went to go fetch me some clean undergarments and pajamas. After I slipped on black lacy panties and a matching bra, she began to gently wash off the goopy mask. After my skin was feeling superbly refreshed, I moisturized it and she got to work waxing my legs, underarms and finally bikini line. She tried to do a whole Brazilian wax, but that's where I put my foot down. Shaving was enough. She used all her vampire agility and speed to paint my nails a light pink. And the final step to this torture, she put my damp hair into big over-night curlers. I finished changing and brushed my teeth before shrinking into bed.

"Oh, Nessie," I heard a chorus of four women. I cracked one eye open and peered out from under the covers. I groaned at the sight. My Mom, Grandma and two Aunts were gathered around my bed.

"Oh, God," I groaned. "Five more minutes."

The covers were violently ripped away from me, and I reluctantly sat up. A giant tray filled with pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice was placed on my lap. I didn't eat too much, because I didn't want to feeling uncomfortable on my wedding day.

Wow. My wedding day. Soon Jake and I will be husband and wife.


	15. Chapter 15: First Steps

After my breakfast, preparations immediately began. I got out of bed and brushed my teeth, and washed and moisturized my face. I ran downstairs with the curlers still intact and my silky pajamas the only thing covering me up.I had to make sure everything was going okay. I had to see for myself even though Aunt Alice assured me a thousand times that eveything would be perfect. This would be the only wedding I would ever have forever and ever and you can bet your ass that I was going to make sure it was my absolute dream wedding.

I finally finished interrogating nearly all of the wedding party and even most of the workers that Aunt Alice had hired to help. Most of them were just there to bring in tables and chairs, or the florist or the caterers. Whether their part in mine and Jacob's big day was big or small I questioned them all the same. My Aunts and mother finally seemed to drag me away from the reception area and into the same bathroom I sat in for hours the previous night. That's where I sit for the next three hours as my hair is yanked, brushed, pinned and hair sprayed and Aunt Alice diligently paints my face on.

In the duration of that time Emily and Claire come in already dressed in their bridemaids dresses. They're all smiles and gushing on how pretty I am, and they help me forget about how much I miss Jacob. After a little while they leave to go check on all the boys since everyone else is too busy.

The two women finally finish and I call my Dad intoto get his approval. I glance in the mirror nervously. He walks in the bathroom looking handsome in his black tux. "What do you think?" I hop off the bathroom counter and once again inspect my face and hair in the mirror. My hair was done in pin curls, and then pulled back from my faceon both side. The same pin my Mom wore on her wedding day was secured to one side. My makeup was one mostly light amd natural, except for my lips which were a deep red. I looked alright I guess, but I don't think any woman's beauty will ever compare to my Jacob's.

He smiled his warm fatherly smile that I have grown to love so much,"You look beautiful, love. You always do."

"Yeah, but do you think Jake will like it?" I asked nervously, having to remind myself not to bite my lip or I would smudge my makeup.

He smiled wisely at me, "Of course he will. You ould get married in sweatpants and a ratty old tee shirt and he would likely."

I calmed down immediately at his words and suddenly felt so grateful to have such an amazing father. "I love you, Daddy," I told him truthfully. I willed myself not to cry.

"I love you too, " he whispered. I could tell he was getting emotional and I didnt want to cry, so I kicked him out with the excuse of putting my dress on.

My mom helps me into my big white dress and I realize once again why I completely fell in love with it. It was a ball gown, with a very tight bodice and a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was intricately beaded and gathered right under the bust. There were handmade cloth roses randomly at the bottom part that gathered the cream fabric slightly in each place. It was absolutely stunning and I couldn't be happier with my selection.

All the women left to go get themselves ready and I was left alone to admire my dress. After about fifteen minutes of keeping myself holed up in that room so I wouldn't sneak out to see my soon to be husband there was a knock at the door. Is it Jacob? My heart fluttered at the mere thought. "Who is it?"

My Dad's voice answered back and I sighed. I poked my head out the door and let hkm in, "I thought you were Jake."

He entered and I heard him gasp slightly. Let's hope Jake has the same reaction. I think Daddy sensed I wasn't in the mood for talking so he didn't say much as he helped me 2alk down the stairs. Therenwas something I wanted to tell him before I got married sjd this was my ffery last time to do it. "I just want you to know, Daddy, that just because I'm about to get married, doesn't mean I won't be your little girl."

He turned towards me as he helped me down the last step. He brushed my hair back off of my shoulders and spoke to me the words I spoke to him so many years ago. "What are little girls made of? They're made of ribbons and butterfly kisses and wonder at Christmas and birthday wishes and a heap of giggles and wiggles and love; these are the things little girls are made of." My eyes began to water and Dad shook his head no, telling me to be happy on this day.

The soft music began playing, and I grabbed Dad's arm. "Thank you, Dad. You've protected and comforted me for all these years, but it's not your job anymore. You don't have to worry about me, I'm in good hands."

"Today, my baby, went from a little girl, to a little lady," he whispered as we took the first step towards the rest of my life.


	16. Chapter 16: Ceremony

We rounded the corner and my breath hitched in my throat. I was completely speechless. It was exactly as I had imagined. I knew the moment we set the date that I wanted the ceremony to be held outside. The leaves were beginning to change color this time of the year, so the whole forest looked as if it was glowing with beautiful auburns, oranges and yellows. There were dozens of candles that glowed a soft yellow light, showing me the way to my soon-to-be-husband. The pristine white chairs stood out starkly against all the warm colors of Autumn. I smiled. It was exactly as I pictured.

I finally allowed myself to look at Jacob. He was gorgeous. He looked incredibly sharp in his classic looking black and white tux. His best men (Quil, Embry and Seth; he couldn't choose just one) stood behind him smiling brightly, but they were just very distant stars compared to my Sun. The man that my life revolved around.

I hadn't even realized that my father and I had reached Jacob until Daddy was leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. 'I love you' I told him with my gift. I beamed up at Jake as he took my hand. The minister kept yapping and yapping, but I wasn't listening and I knew for a fact that Jacob wasn't either. I stared into his rich, brown orbs, and I let the pure love show in mine. I vacantly heard the pastor speak and I realized it was already time for our vows.

"I, Jacob Black, take you Renesmee Cullen, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness." His voice was husky and I knew he meant absolutely every word.

I remembered the words he had spoken to me last night. We had wanted to write our own vows, but when we had shared what we had written with Aunt Alice she deemed them much too personal to speak in front of some of the people that had been invited to the wedding. So I bit my tongue and Jake and I read them to each other the day previous this, when we were alone. 'Nessie, I have waited nine years to make you mine. I promise to do anything and everything I can to make sure you are the happiest woman on this Earth. No matter what the future has in store for us I will love you unconditionally. Before you came into my life I was broken and dead inside, but you showed me what life is about, and you make me so incredibly happy. I never thought that I would find a woman as beautiful, funny, caring, kind and absolutely crazy as you. But I have, and I can't even bare to imagine where I would be if you hadn't been born. I can't wait to live the rest of forever with you.'

The pastor cleared his throat and I shook my head slightly and spoke the same vow he spoke, but I could tell he was remembering the words that I had personally written. 'Jacob, for my entire life you have always been there. You were a protector, a brother, a best friend, a great secret keeper, eventually a boyfriend and finally my fiancée. But now we are entering the final and greatest stage in our relationship. We're going to be husband and wife. Partners. We have equal responsibilities to keep each other happy and to love each other just as much as we always have. I promise on my life that I will never stop loving you, and I will never stop trying to make you happy. Even in the worst of times. And I have no doubt that you will do exactly the same, because I trust you with all my heart and every fiber in my being. You are my Sun, my Moon and my sky. You are my everything.'

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister spoke up. "You may kiss the bride." Before people even had time to stand up and applaud us Jake was pulling me to him and our lips were on each other's. After a minute of probably not so appropriate kissing we pulled apart, and joyously walked back down the aisle, clutching at each other's hands.

I was vaguely aware of Aunt Alice following us, but I was too completely elated to wonder why. We made our way to the living room in our house so that we could hide out for a few minutes. That would give the wedding party and all our guests a few minutes to get settled in before we would make our first appearance as husband and wife.

I nuzzled into Jacob's chest as he settled into the couch. Before I could even say a word to my hubby (I actually get to call him that now!) Aunt Alice came storming in. "What do you two think you're doing?" She screamed, her shrill voice ringing through the air.

Several emotions coursed through me at once. Confusion. She did tell us to come here didn't she? Then annoyance. This is our wedding. We can do as we please. And finally anger. I stood up angrily, stumbling a tad bit in my poofy dress. "We're just doing what YOU told us to. You know what, this is our wedding, so we don't have to listen to what you say anyway! " I screamed. This was a long time coming. My enitre family -for as long as I can remember- have always thought that it was okay to tell me what to do, when to do it, how to do it and why I needed to do it. I never liked confrontation, and I was raised to be respectful, so I had always done my best at keeping my mouth shut. But now it was just too much. "I swear to goodness if I have to listen to you bark out one more order to me, I'm going to lose my mind."

Aunt Alice's topaz eyes widened into big saucers. "I'm sorry, Nessie. I didn't know it bothered you when I told you what to do."

I tried to hold back my laugh. "Of course it bothers me. I may be a freak of nature, but I'm not that weird. I don't like to be bossed around. It's not just you either. The whole family expects me to jump at the sound of their voice. It's not like that, Aunt Alice. I'm my own person. I won't be here forever. And you can tell everyone standing at the door eavesdropping what I said. I don't care," I sat back down next to Jacob as my astonished Aunt left us to ourselves.

**A/N "It wouldn't be a wedding without a little family drama."**


End file.
